Songs From the liver?
by PeachFlavoredHalo
Summary: Songs changed and edited to fit Inuyasha character ^^ yea I know, I have nooooo life. Dedicated to me friend Erika who is a co writer in this (PG for language. r/r pleeeeeeeeeeeeease ^-^)
1. U Remind Me edited and sung by Inuyasha

Yo, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen.  
  
See the thing about you that caught my eye  
Is the same thing that makes me change my mind  
Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try,  
You need to sit down this may take a while  
See this girl, she sorta looks just like you  
She even smiles just the way you do  
So sad she seemed but I we were fooled  
I'm reminded when I look at you.  
  
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things we were put through.  
This is why I just can't be with you  
  
Thought that she was the one for me,  
Til we were tricked and she, oh she  
Bound me to a sac-red tree  
This is why we could never be.  
  
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things we were put through.  
This is why I just can't be with you  
I know it's so unfair to you,  
At first I was just lingering for the jewel  
Wish I'd knew, wish I'd knew I'd fall for you too  
You remind me, whoa  
  
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things we were put through.  
This is why I just can't be with you  
You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things we were put through.  
This is why I just can't be with you 


	2. The Boy is Mine edited and sung by Inuya...

[I] - Excuse me I need talk to you for a minute  
[K] - What YOU want, dog turd?  
[I] - I just wanted to know why you keep hanging around..well...you know  
her name  
[K] - Oh yeah definitely I know her name.  
[I] - I just wanted to let you know she's mine.  
[K] - Huh..no no she's mine.  
  
Both- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The girl is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
She belongs to me  
The girl is mine  
[I] - I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's fight this out face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Her for you woman - are you insane?  
[K] - I know you're probably  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That her love is all in me  
[I] - I'm not gonna hesitate  
I don't wanna have to break your face  
Cuz without me she couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame  
[K] - Maybe you misunderstand  
Cause I can't see how she can  
Need your protection too  
She's probably the one who protects you  
  
Both- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The girl is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
She belongs to me  
The girl is mine  
  
[I] - All the things that you can do  
Is only because you have a shard of the jewel  
You need to know the stronger one is me not you  
And if you didn't know it stupid its true  
[K] - I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
She is a part of my life  
It's only for her I don't rip out your insides  
[I] - You can say what you wanna to say  
attack me it'll be your last mistake  
From the truth you can't escape  
So keep away from Kagome  
[K] - When will you get the picture  
Kikyou's your past, Kagome's my future  
Get lost you had your time  
And if you don't move your ass is mine  
  
Both- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The girl is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
She belongs to me  
The girl is mine  
  
[I] - You better rethink the love you found  
I'm here she doesn't need you around  
The girl is mine without a doubt  
You might as well get your ass out now  
[K] - What makes you think that she wants you  
Haven't even told her your feelings fool  
And Kikyou's still in your heart  
She was my only love right from from the start  
  
Both- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The girl is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
She belongs to me  
The girl is mine  
  
[I] - The girl is mine  
[K] - Not yours  
[I] - She's mine!  
[K] - Not yours  
[I] - She's mine!  
[K] - Not yours  
[I] - She's mine!  
  
Shippou (just pops up out of no where): I'm sorry that you two  
Seem to be confused  
She belongs to me  
The girl is mine ^-^ 


	3. I Need a Girl edited and sung by Miroku

Yeah, Yeah  
I need a, I want a  
I need a girl with a nice behind  
I need a girl to bear my child  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life  
  
Yo, I'm internationally known, even in Tokyo  
I got it all, but I really need a wife at home  
I don't really like being alone, hate spending the night alone  
I got a few, you would like to bone  
But, chicks don't take to me, I can't tickle their fancy  
Just want a Tiffany or Nancy; That's what my plans be  
I need a girl that could stand me, raise me a family  
Before this wind tunnel in my hand over rams me  
Most of these girls be confusin me  
They push me over when my hand gets to friendly  
I'm a pervert priest, and you aint used to me  
I just want heir to stop Naraku, but you abusing me  
That's why I need a girl that be true to me  
Know bout the game, and know how to do to me  
Without a girl on my side, no more Buddist priests  
Forget the world, it's just you and me  
  
I need a girl with a nice behind  
I need a girl to bear my child  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life  
I need a girl with a nice behind  
I need a girl to bear my child  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life  
  
Yo, now I've had 0 women in my lifetime  
See it's not a lot of women that got the right mind  
I like pretty chicks with nice features  
A girl that won't mind me being a leecher  
Come on Sango, Kagome, look how to treat me  
Everytime I touch your butt you walk out and leave me  
I find a girl, I'ma keep her  
Cuz now I'm gettin back at Naraku and the game's getting deeper  
I want some real shit, I need somebody I can chill with  
I need somebody I can build with  
I need somebody I can hold tight  
With the time and no full limits, no right  
Anytime we together would feel so right  
You can be the girl I been lookin for my whole life  
Buddah bless me, I'm glad I got the insight  
I just want a girl so I can have a child  
  
I need a girl with a nice behind  
I need a girl to bear my child  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life  
I need a girl with a nice behind  
I need a girl to bear my child  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life  
  
Inuyasha had a girl that died right after him  
Even though he betrayed her she even cried for him!  
Even Kagome gets tears in her eyes for him  
Why can't I get just one, when he had two for him  
First we'll be friends, then we'll be lovers  
You won't have to worry about ME fightin with my brother  
I'll be a father and you'll play the mother  
You won't let me, so I can't love you like I really wanna  
But everytime I think about your pretty smile  
I promise I'll make it worth your while  
Damn I wish you would have my child  
A pretty little girl wit Miroku's smile  
This shit is wild  
Maybe even a little boy named Kyle  
I'd really like to kiss those pretty lips  
And feel up your big hips  
I need some girl, have to tell ya'll this  
I need you, yeah  
  
I need a girl with a nice behind  
I need a girl to bear my child  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine  
I need a girl in my life  
I need a girl with a nice behind  
I need a girl to bear my child  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life 


	4. This is Me edited and sung by Kagome

She pierced your heart  
Did it cuz you took the jewel  
Was tricked by Naraku  
That girl who betrayed you  
Baby I could never do that  
I'd love you faithfully  
But your suspicious mind thinks  
I'm gonna repeat her story  
  
She's making you crazy  
Making you a wreck  
Even though I look like her  
I'm not a suspect  
You seem to think I'd play her game  
Wouldn't even say my name  
  
That was her, this is me  
We're as different as can be  
She and I are nothing alike!  
You're confusing day with night  
That was then, this is now  
Can't you trust me,  
I'll never let you down  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see  
That was her  
And baby this is me  
  
Why, you always makin me feel bad  
I'm the best thing you ever had  
The only thing I'm guilty of  
Is giving you too much love  
  
She's making you crazy  
Making you a wreck  
Even though I look like her  
I'm not a suspect  
You seem to think I'd play her game  
Wouldn't even, wouldn't even...  
  
That was her, this is me  
We're as different as can be  
She and I are nothing alike!  
You confusing day with night  
That was then, this is now  
Can't you trust me,  
I'll never let you down  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see  
That was her  
And baby this is me  
  
Don't suffocate me, don't misunderstand  
Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes  
Believe or not, she's fucking crazy  
Don't say things you'll regret  
  
That was her, this is me  
We're as different as can be  
She and I are nothing alike!  
You confusing day with night  
That was then, this is now  
Can't you trust me,  
I'll never let you down  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see  
That was her  
And baby this is me 


	5. Bring Me to Life edited and sung by Kiky...

You used to see into my eyes  
like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
Now I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
my spirit was sleeping somewhere cold  
Until the witch found me there  
And brought me back...home  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
You called my name  
And brought me from the dark  
Caused my soul to come  
The hate I had reborn  
Summoned back the nothing I'd become  
  
Even with the soul  
I'm without  
I can't go back  
The hate in me  
Makes me real  
When you called. Me. To. Life.  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
You called my name  
And brought me from the dark  
Caused my soul to come  
The hate I had reborn  
Summoned back the nothing I'd become  
  
Frozen inside  
From your voice  
Without love  
Darling only you  
Give me life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but the hate for you's inside of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a heart without a soul  
Can't just die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
You called my name  
And brought me from the dark  
Caused my soul to come  
The hate I had reborn  
Summoned back the nothing I'd become  
  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside 


	6. I want Candy edited and sung by Shippou

I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
She's so fine, she can't be beat  
She's got everything that I desire  
Sets the Inuyasha's heart on fire  
Buuuuut....  
  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
  
Help her out when a shards around  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
You're just the miko, that Kaede what ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water  
Oooooooh  
  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
  
Kagome on the beach, there's nothing better  
But I like Kagome when she's wrapped in a sweater  
I've got Kagome all the time  
Although Inuyasha wants Kagome, that's alright  
Cuuuuuz....  
  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
I got Kagome  
Kagome in the morning time  
Kagome in the hot sunshine  
Kagome, can't you see  
All I want is Kagome 


End file.
